Always And Forever
by PandaMonium1218
Summary: Oldrivalshipping. gary and blue realise somthing about themselfs and in the prosses become closer


**me:** hey this is my first fanfic! eeeek! im sooo exited!

**gary:** no duh u kinda just bursted my eardrums! _*rubs head in pain*_

**blue:** thats bad grammer gary!

**gary:** care to correct me blue? _*smirks*_

**blue:** ehhh not really! amanda? start the story!

**me:** ahhh young and silly blue, disclamer time who wants to do it!

**gary:** i do! **disclamer:** **YouCantBeMe** dosent own pokemon or anything like it

**me:** altho if i did harly would have come out by now... and gary would have-

**gary:** and on with the story!

**Gary's point of view**

_Blue__ and i have been friends for 7 years, ive seen her grow from a immature 10 year old to a beautifull 17 year old woman. Speeking of Blue have to go pick her up for our first day of 11__th __grade._

I get out of bed and grab a shirt from my floor and smell it. Not good. I go to my dresser and grab a new shirt, its black, open calor and actaly cleen so it has a thumbs up by my standerds. i run out of the lab and wave goodbye to my grandfather Professor Oak. I call out my charazard.

"c'mon charazard! we gatta go get blue!" at the name of my bestfriend charazard lays down and his tail is whiping exitedly.

"sometimes i think that you like blue better than me!" charazard looks at me and smiles "typical... lets go" we leave to go get Blue.

**BLUE'S POINT OF VIEW**

_Gary__s gunna be hear any second and im not even dressed... ahrg!_ i mentaly slap myself. I get up and through on my new supper short red skirt, and black tanktop with a blue one on top of it. I grap my hat and look at myself in the mirror... theres a picture of me and my spikey haired best friend.. _i look so different.. that was just taken before summer break! hes gunna flip when he sees me!how do i put this.. ive grown.. in the womenly department... im taller... i got a haircut my hair that was always in a baggy bun is now down and i got a hole new wardrobe! No more baggy shorts and t-shirts for me! _Gary knocks on my door, and i spring up from my couch and fix my shirt and look at my hair one more time. _okay i look reasonable. _

I open my door and garys jaw drops. Whats wrong with Gary?

**GARY'S POINT OF VIEW**

Blue?

"who are you and what have you done to blue?" i smile

"Verry funny gary.. dont you like it?" _im practcly drooling! yes yes you look completly hot!_

"uh yeah you look nice..." _new topic!_ "you reddy to go?"

"yup lets go!" i hop onto charazar wile blue pets charazard who licks her. _if i tryed to do that he would blow my head off..._

I pick her up with increadable ease. _Shes still so light even thoughshes uhm grown..._

She slippes her arms around my waist and leans up against my back.

"you okau back thier Blue?"

She giggles "yeah gary im fine just.. getting comfy" she rubs up against my back with her head her hair rubs up against my arm and its so soft...

"well.. thats good? i guess..." we land at our morningly ritual, 7 11 to get coffee.

"so how was californa?"

"ohmigosh! it was amanzing! i met this guy"_ a guy? _"his name is red and hes moveing down hear just to see me!" _what? some random guy she knew for 2 months is moveing down hear to see her? a teenage guy full of rageing horemones!_

"i dont think thats a good idea blue... he might take advantage of you..."

" i can take care of myself gary!" i stop dead in my tracks

I push her gentaly up against the brick wall of 7 11 and wisper in her ear softly "what if he did this?" and brushed my lips over her neck. _did i just kiss __blue_?

**BLUE'S POINT OF VEW**

Garys lips graze my neck and and my eyes bug out_ did he just kiss me? am i going crazy?_ then he wispers

"or this?" and does it again but this time instead of just grazeing his lips linger and they begin to suck. my hearts going crazy now it wont slow down.

"or even this?" he then pulls his mouth to mine and kisses me slowly, his lips part and i think hes going to pull away but to my suprise his toung slips in. I guied my hands to his hips and hold on. His speed increasess and so does my heart rate. He pulls away gasping for air.

"Gary...?"

"i uh dont know..." he seems more nervious than ive ever seen him normaly i would play with that but im still in shock.

"G-gary?... w-what was that?" i can feel my pulse begin to slow down.

"uhm... a kiss?" _okay now i want to slap him! _

"Gary i would call that a little more that a kiss..."

" a really good kiss?" he smiles and i cant stop myself from returning one.

"ide call it a make-out session Gary..."

"wanna kiss again?" i look up to see that comferting sly smile, i push him back lightly and he pretends to look hurt

"ill take that as a no?" he bows his head

"Gary! your my best friend! best friends dont make out!" i can feel tears comeing on.

"your right but couples do..." He lifts his head and hes completly serious. _did he just ask me out?_

"did you just ask me out **Gary**?"

**blue:** yeah did you gary?

**gary:** how the hell am i soposed to know!

**me: **oh shut up gary! i let you have fun in that chapter!

**gary:** that you did! i enjoyed myself verry much _*winks at blue*_

**blue:** _*giggles*_ oh gary!

**me: **you guys just love to make me feel left out and single dont you!

**gary:** always!

**blue:** gary! any way tune in next time!

**me: **if i dont kill these two by then... ta-ta! *sharpens ax*

**blue&gary:** _*hides in corner* _NO! dont kill us!

**me:** fine only cuz ide be really lonly! bye every one! _*waves like a crazy person*_


End file.
